El lado izquierdo de Shouto Todoroki
by catorceuno
Summary: Un dolor muy fuerte, ¿de qué era culpable? Todo era muy confuso.


Nunca fue como el resto de sus hermanos. Si bien su hermana y sus dos hermanos mayores también tenían el cabello de dos colores, era el blanco el que predominaba, y de rojo solo tenían algunos reflejos. Pero él, su cabello estaba perfectamente dividido, mitad rojo y mitad blanco. Además, su ojo izquierdo era celeste y el derecho, café. Pero las diferencias no solo radicaban en sus apariencias. Para él todo era diferente.

Por alguna razón, su padre siempre le hacía correr, entrenar y fortalecer su cuerpo. Lo llevaba hasta el límite, tanto así que a veces el pequeño no lo soportaba y caía rendido en medio de la habitación que habían arreglado como un pequeño gimnasio. Pero su padre no tenía compasión y lo obligaba a seguir, sin importarle que solo tuviera cinco años. No. Lo único importante era que el chico fuese fuerte para derrotar a All Might.

Pero a su hijo no le importaba ser fuerte. Él veía a sus hermanos jugar en el patio, siempre tan alegres y despreocupados mientras que él debía pasar horas entrenando duro. A veces quería ser como ellos. "Pero tú eres diferente. Tú y tus hermanos viven en un mundo completamente diferente", solía decir su padre.

El único consuelo que recibía era de parte de su madre, una hermosa y joven mujer de larga cabellera blanca. Aunque siempre parecía triste. A veces interrumpía los entrenamientos de su hijo más pequeño para protegerlo de su ambicioso esposo, aunque casi nunca lograba que se detuvieran, pero al menos podía darle algunos segundos de descanso y un poco de consuelo.

Cuando su padre no estaba, el pequeño se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su madre, y le decía una y otra vez que no quería ser como su padre, que odiaba los entrenamientos, y que no quería que ella estuviese triste. Su madre le acariciaba el cabello suavemente diciéndole que debía entrenar para ser un gran héroe, que debía creer en él mismo. Y él asentía, esperando que su madre estuviese sonriendo.

Pero ella nunca sonreía.

"No aguanto esto... mis hijos... cada día se parecen más a él". El pequeño sabía que no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la voz alterada de su madre al teléfono le impidió ignorarla, sobre todo cuando oyó su nombre. "El lado izquierdo de Shouto se parece cada vez más a él. No lo soporto más. No quiero criarlos más".

\- ¿Mamá? -dijo el pequeño asomándose por la puerta. Su madre lo miró con una mezcla de ira, temor y asco. Estaba desesperada, no podía aguantar un día más junto al hombre con el cual se vio obligada a casarse y al que odiaba. No podía seguir viendo crecer a esos niños que no eran frutos del amor, sino que del interés. Y sobre todo, no podía soportar la existencia de Shouto, el más pequeño de sus hijos, el que lograría combinar perfectamente el fuego de su padre y el hielo de ella.

Sin pensarlo, como presa de un impulso y estando fuera de sí, la mujer tomó la tetera con el agua hirviendo y lo tiró sobre el pequeño al tiempo que gritaba que no soportaba ese lado izquierdo suyo. Shouto sintió cómo la piel reaccionaba y el dolor que sintió en su rostro, justo en la parte que su madre más odiaba, era solo comparable con el dolor que sentía en su corazón, y gritó porque no podía soportar ninguno de los dos.

Su padre y hermanos llegaron a los pocos segundos, mientras el pequeño lloraba arrodillado en el piso, cubriéndose el rostro. Su madre lo odiaba. Odiaba esa parte suya que era como la de su padre. Su hermana lo tomó en brazos e hizo un poco de hielo para ponerle sobre la quemadura mientras su padre tomaba a su mujer del brazo y la sacaba de la cocina. Lo que pasó después pasó muy rápido para Shouto. El hospital, las pomadas, el vendaje, volver a casa.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

Su padre se la había llevado, y ahora estaba en un hospital mental por haber herido a uno de sus hijos. El pequeño entonces comprendió que no era culpa suya. Era de su padre. Todo el sufrimiento de mamá hasta su propia concepción, todo era culpa de él. El segundo mejor héroe de la historia no fue capaz de salvar a su propia familia y ahora lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Shouto se prometió a sí mismo nunca ser como su padre, nunca usar el poder que él le había heredado. Si alguna vez lograba ser un gran héroe, no sería por el fuego interno que, desde ese momento, no dejó salir nunca más.

Hasta que un día alguien le hizo comprender que ese poder era suyo, y no debía dejar que su familia dictara su futuro. Pero esa es parte de otra historia.


End file.
